The traditional way of producing microwave components is to produce each component, such as wave guide filters, circulators, etc., separately, and then to join them to each other, using a number of separate wave guide elements on a supporting structure or mounting plate. This technique demands a great deal of space, is expensive, and results in a large amount of connections which are imperfect, with the risk of negative influence on the function.